


Неожиданное окончание вечера

by Lana_red



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Вследствие неудачно наложенного заклинания Баффи временно становится призраком. Она решает подсмотреть, чем занимаются ее парни без нее, и увиденное ее крайне удивляет.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Неожиданное окончание вечера

Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Лучше и быть не могло. Баффи Саммерс, легендарная истребительница вампиров, стала чертовым призраком. А все из-за этой самонадеянной новоявленной ведьмочки Элис, которая всего пару недель как начала учиться магии, но уже считала себя чуть ли не самой могущественной колдуньей на планете. К счастью, эффект был временным, как заботливо пояснила Уиллоу — после пары часов бесплодных поисков она все же догадалась наложить заклинание, позволяющее видеть призраков, ну или того, чем Баффи на данный момент являлась.

Уиллоу закидала ее умными словечками, из которых Баффи поняла не больше половины, но согласно кивала, чтобы пояснения ее лучшей подруги не затянулись на весь день. Хотя торопиться, в общем-то, ей все равно уже было некуда. Баффи захлестнула очередная волна негодования. В кои-то веки у нее был свободный вечер, который она собиралась провести со своим парнем, точнее с одним из них, построила кучу планов — и вот тебе на! Она уже сто раз, если не больше, пожалела, что решила заскочить вместо обеда к своей подруге и посмотреть на ее занятия с новыми ученицами. Определенно, это была плохая идея.

— Баффи? Ты все поняла? — Уиллоу выглядела обеспокоенной. _Боже, как же она выросла за эти годы,_ вдруг подумала Баффи. Ее лучшая подруга стала такой самостоятельной, уверенной в себе, и ее новый образ — стильная короткая стрижка и сине-голубая блузка с необычным узором — лишь дополнял общую картину. Уиллоу была не просто сильной ведьмой и талантливым программистом, хотя уже этих двух характеристик было более чем достаточно, чтобы состояться в жизни. Она через многое прошла, смогла побороть внутренних демонов, справиться со своей самой темной стороной, обрела внутреннюю гармонию и смогла взглянуть на мир широко открытыми глазами. Хотя иногда в ней все же прослеживались черты той, старой Уиллоу, застенчивой и неуклюжей, зависящей от чужого мнения, но это были лишь отголоски прошлого, которые частично и делали ее той, кем она была сейчас. После закрытия Адской Пасти, сопровождавшегося взрывом Саннидейла, она обрела свое призвание, нашла свой путь в жизни — помогать неопытным, заблудившимся, неуверенным в себе девушкам, интересующимся магией и находящимся в шаге от скользкой дорожки, — таким же, какой была когда-то она.

— Да-да, я стала призраком, но уже к следующему утру, а может, даже раньше, эффект заклинания полностью рассеется, — ответила Баффи ровным голосом после небольшой паузы.

— Да нет же! — всплеснула руками ее подруга. — Призрак — это дух умершего человека, ну иногда и не только человека, который привязан к чему-то, имеет какие-то незавершенные дела. Ты же вполне себе живая, просто на некоторое время стала нематериальной сущностью.

— Ой, какая разница, как это называть! — лишь отмахнулась Баффи. — Меня больше другое интересует. Я невидимая, если не наложить специальное заклинание, и могу проходить сквозь стены, так?

Уиллоу кивнула в ответ, выглядя при этом немного озадаченной. Она явно пока не понимала, к чему клонит ее подруга.

— При этом ты меня слышишь, — продолжила Баффи, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. — Это эффект заклинания? Или меня все могут слышать?

— Да, это благодаря заклинанию, — Уиллоу заметно оживилась. — Благодаря тому что я использовала анис вместо шалфея, я могу не только видеть тебя, но и разговаривать с тобой. Ты слышишь меня, а я — тебя. Хотя это заклинание менее стойкое, чем... э-э-э, — Уиллоу слегка запнулась, — наложила Элис. — Примерно через час оно начнет рассеиваться, но я смогу наложить новое, и даже более сильное, у меня есть все ингредиенты, — продолжила она с видимым воодушевлением.

— А мой запах? — нетерпеливо перебила ее Баффи. — Мой запах тоже никто не чувствует?

— Ты имеешь в виду… вампирское обоняние? — в глазах Уиллоу зажегся огонек понимания. — Полагаю, что твоя нематериальность распространяется и на запахи, но мы можем это проверить.

Баффи простонала и закатила глаза.

***

Еще через час, после пары бесполезных экспериментов, Баффи все же вырвалась из дома чрезмерно гостеприимной подруги. Перед уходом от Уиллоу она попросила подругу позвонить Ангелу, сообщить, что ей срочно нужна помощь Баффи и что та вернется только под утро, не рассказывая при этом про то, что на самом деле истребительница пострадала в ходе неудачного заклятия и стала нематериальной сущностью. Баффи заверила Уиллоу, что не хочет зря волновать ни Ангела, ни Спайка, что с ней все будет хорошо и ей просто нужно как следует отдохнуть. К счастью, подруга не стала задавать лишних вопросов, вероятно чувствуя себя виноватой, и просто передала ее парню все, что и просила Баффи.

Первой ее мыслью было действительно отправиться на прогулку, провести время в одиночестве, как следует отдохнуть от вампиров, которые даже не пытались как-то скрыть свою ревность, но потом ей в голову пришла интересная идея. Чем занимаются ее возлюбленные без нее? Конечно, у нее были доверительные отношения — что с Ангелом, что со Спайком, с ними обоими. Она и не думала застать кого-то из них с другой девушкой или узнать о ком-то из них что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Просто… очень хотелось увидеть, как ее возлюбленные выглядят каждый наедине с собой, без нее, Баффи, рядом. Решив, что такая возможность вряд ли еще когда-нибудь представится, она бодро зашагала к «Гипериону».

***

В комнате Ангела было пусто, и Баффи направилась в другое крыло бывшего отеля. Из мыслей о том, почему она не проваливается сквозь пол, если способна проходить сквозь стены, ее вырвали громкие голоса. Оба вампира находились в комнате Спайка и явно о чем-то ожесточенно спорили. Просочившись сквозь стену, Баффи не увидела ничего нового. Чего-то подобного она и ожидала: Ангел прижимал Спайка к стене и злобно выплевывал слова ему прямо в лицо, а тот в ответ лишь ухмылялся. Оба выглядели потрепанными и взъерошенными, словно после хорошей драки, которая явно имела место быть несколькими минутами ранее.

Баффи даже пожалела, что шла сюда так медленно. Она бы никогда не произнесла этого вслух, но ей всегда нравилось, как двое ее возлюбленных, два вампира, которых она любила больше всего на свете, дрались из-за нее. Это повышало ее самооценку, придавало ей ощущение собственной значимости, заставляло кровь трепетать в жилах и… немного возбуждало. Пожалуй, даже не немного, но ее бойфрендам незачем было знать об этом. К сожалению, увидеть подобное удавалось не слишком часто. С тех пор как они начали жить все вместе, и Спайк, и Ангел соблюдали негласное правило: никаких драк при Баффи. Разумеется, они частенько подкалывали друг друга или высказывали неодобрение по тому или иному поводу, но все разборки происходили подальше от ее глаз. Первые пару раз, когда они вернулись домой избитыми, потрепанными и со следами укусов, Баффи пыталась поговорить с обоими и как-то помирить их, но довольно быстро поняла, что они таким образом просто выпускают пар. Примерно раз в месяц ее возлюбленные уходили куда-то «по важному заданию» и возвращались лишь перед самым рассветом, разбитые и измученные, после чего пару недель все было более или менее спокойно — настолько, насколько вообще могло быть, учитывая, что двое самых ревнивых вампиров в мире состояли в романтических отношениях с одной и той же истребительницей.

Иногда Баффи пыталась перевести их «отношения на троих» в горизонтальную плоскость, но все, чем могли заниматься эти двое вместе относительно спокойно, — это истреблением злых вампиров, охотой на демонов и выполнением других подобных заданий. Они не могли даже отправиться на свидание втроем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делить любимую девушку в постели. Но Баффи радовалась и тому, что имела. Два главных мужчины в ее жизни рядом, они любят ее, заботятся о ней и больше не пытаются никуда сбежать — не это ли настоящее счастье? Да и то, что они согласились жить в одном доме, хоть и в разных его концах, и ни один из них не врывался в спальню к другому и не пытался его распылить, когда тот предавался страсти с их общей возлюбленной, было большим шагом вперед. Хотя иногда Баффи все же представляла, каково бы это было — отдаться сразу им обоим. До какого блаженного состояния они могли бы довести ее вдвоем. Как горячо и прекрасно она бы себя почувствовала, если бы Ангел целовал ее в губы, а Спайк в то же время спустился пониже... 

Баффи упустила момент, когда вампиры сбавили обороты, перестали кричать друг на друга и молча уселись на кровать. После затянувшейся паузы Ангел, вероятно в знак примирения, начал:

— Знаешь, Уильям, мне всегда нравились твои стихи…

— Черт возьми, Персик, придумай уже что-то новое, — устало усмехнулся Спайк, поворачиваясь к нему. — Заело пластинку? Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя до искр из глаз, — так и скажи!

Баффи громко рассмеялась. Что она по-настоящему любила в Спайке — так это его невероятный оптимизм, шикарное чувство юмора и способность разрядить обстановку шуткой практически в любой ситуации. Вот только почему воздух между ними как будто стал плотнее, а Ангел выглядел… робким и смущенным?

— Тебе обязательно каждый раз заставлять меня это произносить? — негромко буркнул Ангел, как будто возмущаясь чисто для виду. Баффи смотрела на него и не могла поверить своим глазам. Внешне он был все тем же Ангелом: уложенные гелем волосы, немного растрепавшиеся после перепалки со Спайком, классическая белая майка, какие он обычно носил дома, черные брюки и сшибающий с ног запах его любимого одеколона с примесью чего-то хвойного. Но его выражение лица… Баффи решила, что уже видела нечто подобное, когда тот вернулся после вечности в аду. Но тогда он был робким и потерянным, теперь же — слегка застенчивым, смущенным и… предвкушающим?

— Признай, что хочешь меня, — ухмыльнулся Спайк, заставляя Баффи убедиться, что это действительно не сон. — Мы не были вместе уже целый месяц, и я знаю, ты весь горишь от желания, я чувствую запах твоего возбуждения, — его рука уверенно скользнула по правой ноге Ангела, обтянутой брюками, быстро прошлась по заметной выпуклости и остановилась на пряжке ремня.

— Ну же, Ангелок, бросай ломаться, скажи уже это вслух, и перейдем к делу.

Спайк и сам выглядел отнюдь не безразличным. Его ноздри раздулись, глаза сверкали хищно и нетерпеливо, а на лбу слегка выступила испарина — именно так ее возлюбленный вампир и выглядел в те времена, когда их с Баффи связывала животная страсть, в те разы, когда она не накидывалась на него сразу, а сначала доводила до полного исступления и почти невменяемого состояния, дразня и играя.

Баффи расплылась в мечтательной улыбке, вспомнив о тех жарких ночах в его объятиях. И в этот самый момент Ангел не выдержал и сам быстро расстегнул пряжку, поспешно стаскивая брюки вместе с бельем.

— Хочу тебя, самодовольный ты ублюдок, — он разделся за считаные секунды и разлегся на кровати Спайка, теперь уже ничего не смущаясь. Он откинулся на спину, широко раздвинул ноги, подхватывая их под коленями, и с вызовом, глядя Спайку прямо в глаза, произнес ясно и отчетливо: — А теперь выеби меня, _Уилли_.

Баффи показалось, что она физически ощутила страсть, вспыхнувшую между ее возлюбленными. И Спайк, и Ангел были холодными вампирами, их тела не излучали тепло, но несмотря на это вокруг них все так и полыхало огнем. Как ни странно, удивление, обида и прочие эмоции быстро сошли на нет, уступив место возбуждению, и Баффи поспешно запустила руку в штаны, не снимая их и начиная яростно ласкать себя. Все же не каждый день удается увидеть двух самых горячих в мире любовников, каждый их которых умел многократно довести ее до экстаза, в одной постели, в объятиях друг друга… 

Конечно, иногда, трогая себя, Баффи мечтала о подобном, хотя в ее фантазиях распределение ролей было несколько иным. В постели с ней Ангел, как правило, доминировал. Нет, он вовсе не был грубым, скорее наоборот, иногда даже чрезмерно осторожничал, боясь ее поранить, но ведущим в их постельных играх был именно он. Чаще всего он проявлял инициативу, он ее соблазнял, он в первую очередь заботился о ней, делал все, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие.

Со Спайком же… разумеется, удовольствие Баффи для него тоже стояло превыше всего, да и скромником, нуждающимся в соблазнении, его назвать было нельзя, но при этом Спайк всегда был послушным и покорным. Он мог сколько угодно играть в непослушного мальчика, но в конечном итоге они делали именно то, чего хотела Баффи. И она видела по его глазам, в которых плескались страсть, похоть, кайф, восторг и любовь, насколько он этим наслаждался. 

Спайк обожал подчиняться. Экстаз, с которым он опускался на колени перед ней, невозможно было подделать. Но теперь они с Ангелом будто поменялись местами. Спайк руководил процессом, растягивая его уже тремя пальцами, в то время как Ангел вперемешку с тихими стонами требовал перейти наконец к основному действу.

Это было совершенно не похоже на Ангела, которого она, как ей казалось, хорошо знала, но этот Ангел нравился ей ничуть не меньше. Она представила, как оседлает его и будет жестко насаживаться на его член в своем бешеном темпе, а Спайк будет удерживать его руки, полностью отнимая у Ангела хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией. 

Эта фантазия вкупе с крайне возбуждающей картиной перед ее глазами толкнула Баффи через край. Немного придя в себя после оргазма, она вздрогнула, осознав, что слишком уж громко стонала, но быстро вспомнила, что вампиры ее не только не видят, но и не слышат. 

Между тем, пока Баффи была занята собственным удовольствием, ее любовники перешли к следующему пункту меню. Полностью обнаженный Спайк лежал на таком же обнаженном Ангеле, который согнулся почти пополам и закинул ноги ему на плечи, в то время как Спайк приставил головку к его входу, слегка потираясь ей, но не двигаясь дальше. Казалось, он наслаждался видом беззащитного умоляющего Ангела и хотел, чтобы это зрелище продлилось как можно дольше.

Баффи же наслаждалась происходящим вместе с ним и, когда Спайк наконец двинулся внутрь на удивление покорного тела, ощутила новую, резко накатившую волну возбуждения. Только подумать — ее возлюбленные и вправду занимались сексом друг с другом прямо перед ней, не по ее просьбе, а ради собственного удовольствия, и ловили от этого нереальный кайф. От одной этой мысли мозги превращались в желе. Похотливое, развратное, не думающее ни о чем, кроме долгой и продолжительной ебли, желе. 

— _Уилли_ , прекращай нежничать и трахни меня по-настоящему! — Ангел, хоть и пытался звучать грозно и требовательно, выглядел потерянным, нуждающимся, жаждущим члена Спайка, будто только тот мог принести ему долгожданное облегчение. Он сцепил ноги на пояснице, пытаясь усилить невероятно медленные движения, но тот не спешил ускоряться. Спайк смотрел ему в глаза не моргая, что могло бы выглядеть жутко — для человека, не для вампира. 

— Не раньше, чем ты скажешь, как меня зовут, — прошипел Спайк слишком нежно для угрозы. — Давай, Ангелок, не артачься, — усмехнулся он, полностью останавливаясь. Ангел под ним попытался взбрыкнуть, но Спайк был к этому готов и слишком крепко держал, да и положение у Ангела было невыгодным. — Просто назови мое имя, и я тут же трахну тебя так, как ты того желаешь, милый.

— Спайк! — взревел Ангел, не выдержав долго этой пытки и явно мечтая быть как следует выебанным. — Трахни меня уже, черт возьми, ублюдок ебаный!

— О, ну наконец-то, а то, как обычно, строил из себя тихоню, — с этими словами Спайк резко вошел до упора и сразу же вышел обратно, чтобы тут же толкнуться еще раз. — Мне вот интересно, Баффи никогда не обращает внимания на твою разъебанную задницу? Конечно, нет, ты же с ней строишь эдакого мачо, который в жизни не подпустит девушку к себе сзади, — Спайк двигался быстро, глубоко и ритмично, и было странно, что его дыхание ни капельки не сбилось. Впрочем, тут же вспомнила Баффи, Спайку не нужно было дышать, дышал он обычно лишь по привычке.

Баффи сидела вплотную к вампирам, изучала каждую деталь происходящего, переводя взгляд с лиц своих возлюбленных на место их слияния, и осознала, что даже в самые горячие ночи не испытывала такого острого, животного вожделения. Одной рукой она поочередно пощипывала соски, другой грубо натирала клитор, не в силах замедлиться и растянуть удовольствие. Казалось, все ее тело горело от захватившего возбуждения. До финала ей не хватало совсем немного, и тут Ангел, чьи руки блуждали где-то в районе плеч Спайка, резко притянул его голову к себе и впился в его губы страстным поцелуем.

...Баффи не знала, сколько времени была в отключке. Должно быть, прошла всего пара минут, потому что Спайк продолжал грубо двигаться в Ангеле, но теперь его глаза стали ярко-желтыми, лицо покрылось многочисленными бороздами и вмятинами, а выпущенные клыки находились глубоко в основании шеи Ангела. Спайк слегка отстранился, на мгновение сбиваясь с четкого ритма, и начал жадно пить кровь, вытекающую двумя тоненькими струйками из получившихся отверстий. В ответ на это Ангел зарычал, мгновенно сменил лицо и впился в шею своего любовника. 

После второго бурного оргазма возбуждение слегка отступило, и теперь удовольствие Баффи стало скорее эстетическим. Она завороженно смотрела на то, как капала густая кровь, попадая на грудь Ангела и пачкая светлую простыню. На периферии сознания промелькнула мысль о том, что же они собирались делать с испорченным бельем. Незаметно отстирать? Или сразу выбросить? Но более интересная мысль затмила собой все предыдущие: почему ни Ангел, ни Спайк никогда не пили ее кровь во время их постельных развлечений? Да, в тот единственный раз, когда Ангел попробовал ее крови, все пошло не по плану, но с тех пор утекло много воды, и Баффи была уверена, что сейчас никто из ее парней не сможет ей навредить. По крайней мере, сильнее, чем она сама того захочет.

Ангел снова впился в шею Спайка с утробным рычанием, скрещивая ноги у него на пояснице и притягивая его к себе изо всех сил, хотя, казалось, ближе было уже просто некуда, вжимаясь членом в живот Спайка, бурно кончая и утягивая того за собой.

Баффи сглотнула, и в наступившей тишине, прерываемой разве что необязательным вампирским дыханием, этот звук был подобен раскату грома. Оба вампира резко повернулись к ней, и если взгляд Спайка выражал привычную уверенность, то Ангел выглядел крайне испуганным, как будто его застали на месте преступления. 

— Б-баффи?

Видимо, Уиллоу все-таки неверно рассчитала время действия заклинания.

— Я думаю, мальчики, нам нужно многое обсудить.


End file.
